Etablissement Scolaire Sanctuary
by Claya1Tulpa
Summary: Sanctuary est l'un des plus grands et des plus prestigieux groupes scolaires. Il accueille des élèves provenant de tous les horizons. Mais certains d'entre eux sont... un peu particuliers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 01.01

Lundi 28 septembre

La sonnerie retentit. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il laissa son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Elle poussa ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'éloigner d'elle. Il finit par se dégager en grognant.

\- Eh, si tu veux plus, dis-le, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas un problème.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-elle en défroissant sa jupe après avoir remis sa culotte. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux clairs pour les remettre en place.

\- Pf, soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise après s'être rhabillé. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es demandeur, lui dit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. C'est toi qui a besoin de te soulager. A la semaine prochaine !

Il se leva d'un bond pour répondre mais elle était déjà sortie. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Elle l'entendit se rasseoir sur la chaise après en avoir balancé une autre. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle savait qu'il attendrait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de sortir pour rejoindre son cours. Il se moquait d'arriver en retard. Mais pas elle. Elle rejoignit rapidement la salle de son prochain cours.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Tiens, déclara le professeur. Comme tous les lundis, monsieur DM arrive avec dix minutes de retard à mon cours, en pleine matinée. Vous faites une sieste pendant la récréation ?

\- Vous plaignez pas, répondit le jeune homme, je viens.

\- Pour ce que vous faites…

Sous les rires de ses camarades, DM rejoignit sa place en haussant les épaules, au fond de la salle, près des fenêtres. « La place des mauvais élèves ». Mais le jeune homme s'en moquait. Il s'était déjà fait viré de plusieurs écoles. Cependant en arrivant dans celle-ci, le surveillant général l'avait prévenu, ici les élèves n'étaient pas renvoyés. Alors quoiqu'il fasse, il était là jusqu'à la fin de l'année et de toutes façons il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix. DM était sorti du bureau en haussant les épaules et en précisant qu'il viendrait seulement faire acte de présence.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée, où généralement, il dormait pendant les cours. Et pendant les intercours, il trouvait souvent quelqu'un avec qui se battre, histoire de se défouler, ce qui lui valait parfois plus d'heures de colle que de cours.

Pour l'instant, il écoutait vaguement le cours d'histoire tout en regardant dehors.

« Encore un fils à papa » pensa-t-il machinalement en regardant un jeune homme passer dans la cour. Puis, il retourna à sa rêverie lorsqu'il sursauta. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte et le professeur l'invitait déjà à entrer. Le surveillant général Aiolos fit la présentation d'un nouvel élève. DM se redressa avant de regarder de nouveau dehors. C'était lui qu'il venait de voir arriver. Il avait dû rêvasser trop longtemps. Le nouvel élève s'installa à une place libre. Les filles le suivirent du regard. Il leur plaisait et quelques commentaires fusèrent avant que le professeur ne demanda le calme. Le cours reprit à peu près normalement.

« Avec une particule, en plus. Prétentieux » songea DM.

Mais le nouvel élève ne s'était pas montré particulièrement bavard. Il était même plutôt très discret. Tout ce que ses camarades avaient pu tirer de lui, c'était son âge, 17 ans, comme eux et son origine, tibétain. A part ça, il ne parlait à personne.

Les élèves se contentaient de passer devant les toilettes. Les filles ne disaient rien, ça ne les concernaient pas de toutes façons. Les garçons aussi se turent mais ils durent se rendre dans les autres toilettes. Mû regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il y avait un élève qui bloquait l'accès des toilettes pour les garçons. Il voulait s'y rendre mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

\- Faut que t'ailles ailleurs, lui dit-il en tendant la main vers le nouvel élève pour l'arrêter.

Mû recula d'un pas pour ne pas qu'il le touche. Il le fixa pendant une seconde avant de regarder la porte des toilettes puis, il s'éloigna sans un mot.

A l'intérieur, Mathias expliquait à un autre étudiant quelques règles qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ranger les livres là où tu les as pris, lui répondit le jeune homme à genoux que deux copains de Mathias maintenaient par les bras.

\- Il faut bien que tu comprennes, Rune, que je…

Mathias tourna subitement la tête vers l'entrée des sanitaires. Un étudiant était parvenu à entrer.

\- Il fout quoi, Guido à l'entrée ? maugréa Mathias en faisant signe à un autre de ses copains d'aller le voir.

Rune essaya de se libérer mais il était fermement maintenu. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre blessé en levant le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Son visage était étrangement tranquille.

\- Oh, tu fais quoi, là ? lui demanda Mathias en allant à sa rencontre. T'as pas vu que l'accès était interdit.

\- Il a dû manquer de vigilance. Je voudrais juste me laver les mains.

Mû regarda fixement Mathias, ses yeux verts restaient paisibles mais le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- T'es nouveau ici ? (Mû hocha tranquillement la tête). Il va falloir que tu apprennes certaines règles, le nouveau. La première, c'est moi qui décide. La deuxième, lorsqu'il y a un de mes potes devant une porte, c'est qu'on a pas le droit d'entrer. Et t'as pas intérêt à cafter.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Bien, tu peux te laver les mains puisque tu comprends vite.

Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner près de ses deux copains et Rune.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place.

\- Excuse-moi, rétorqua Mathias en se tournant de nouveau vers Mû.

\- Cafter implique de le dire à quelqu'un. Or pour cela, il faudrait que je quitte les lieux. Ce qui vous permettrez de terminer votre « leçon » avant de disparaître et ce, avant même que je trouve un responsable. Donc, non, je n'irai pas cafter mais je ne peux pas non plus fermer les yeux.

\- Alors, tu vas prendre une raclée, toi-aussi. Histoire de bien te faire comprendre mes règles.

\- Voyons. Un à l'extérieur, un autre qui est parti le rejoindre mais qui n'est pas encore revenu. Deux pour maintenir celui-ci parce que sinon, c'est lui qui va vous mettre une raclée. Ce qui me reste deux adversaires. Pardon, un et demi vu que tu fais maintenir tes opposants par tes amis.

Rune se moqua de lui tandis que Mathias fulminait contre ce petit arrogant d'étranger.

\- Deux contre un, continua Mathias, t'es tibétain, donc bouddhiste et non-violent…

\- C'est un peu restrictif...

Mathias et son ami se ruèrent sur Mû. Mais il les esquiva assez facilement et ce, plusieurs fois. Ses deux autres amis hésitèrent. Devaient-ils lâcher Rune pour aller les aider. Seulement l'étranger avait raison, s'ils le lâchaient, Rune se vengerait des coups qu'il avait reçus. Mais la rixe s'interrompit rapidement lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brutalement en bousculant l'un des garçons.

\- Oh, Mathias, maugréa DM en découvrant presque sans surprise la scène. T'as les j'tons de m'affronter maintenant, que tu te planques dans les chiottes pour molester les autres !

\- C'est pas vrai, râla Mathias, mais tu la sens à distance la baston où quoi !

\- C'est l'odeur du sang que je sens, répondit DM sur un ton presque sadique.

\- T'es complètement barré. On se casse !

DM avait fixé son regard sur Mû. Il avait eu juste le temps de le voir esquiver Mathias et il semblait rapide. Il se battrait bien contre lui, juste pour voir. Mathias et ses copains filèrent sans demander leurs restes. Ils connaissaient déjà DM. En à peine un mois, il s'était déjà fait la réputation d'un voyou.

\- Et n'oublie pas tes deux potes à l'entrée.

Rune se releva pour les regarder sortir.

\- Pour un bouddhiste non-violent… commenta celui-ci en s'approchant du lavabo.

\- Etre non-violent ne signifie pas se laisser battre. (Il s'approcha de Rune). Le problème avec les blessures à la lèvre, c'est qu'elles peuvent avoir tendance à saigner sans cesse.

Il s'approcha encore de Rune jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la coupure de sa lèvre inférieure. Surpris, Rune ne réagit pas.

\- Ça devrait aller, lui dit Mû avec douceur avant de sortir des toilettes.

Stupéfaits, Rune et DM le regardèrent partir.

\- C'était comment ? demanda DM sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Chaud et doux, comme un bonbon au miel, répondit Rune d'un ton rêveur puis, il réalisa. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, se moqua DM. En attendant, tu ne saignes plus.

Rune se regarda dans le miroir. En effet, sa lèvre ne saignait plus.

Il avait fallu à peine une heure à Rune, Mû et DM pour se retrouver devant le bureau du surveillant général. DM était affalé sur sa chaise tandis que Rune, installé à côté de lui, regardait fixement le papier lui signifiant ses deux heures de colle. La porte s'ouvrit et Mû sortit du bureau avec le même papier à la main. Aiolos en tendit un à DM.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, lui dit-il sèchement. Inutile que je me fatigue à te faire la morale, je suppose.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement DM en prenant le papier. Samedi, 8 h 30, pendant deux heures.

Aiolos retourna dans son bureau en laissant les trois adolescents dans le couloir.

\- Je vais me faire tuer, commenta Rune.

\- Deux jours, et je suis collé.

\- De quoi tu t'plains. J'me suis fais viré une vingtaine de fois dans quatre écoles différentes.

\- Une moyenne de deux fois par mois, sans les vacances, commenta Rune en regardant, atterré, ce type visiblement fier de lui.

\- Et cette année, je me suis fait virer dès la rentrée avant d'atterrir ici.

\- Et tu es encore là ? demanda Mû.

\- Aiolos m'a prévenu d'entrée de jeu, ils ne virent pas ici.

\- Vraiment, commenta Mû à voix basse.

En fait d'heures de colle du samedi matin, ils devaient aider Aphrodite à la serre. Mû sembla apprécier la punition.

\- C'est plutôt apaisant, commenta-t-il.

\- Parle pour toi ! commenta à son tour DM en posant son troisième sac de terreau sur un établi.

\- De quoi tu plains-tu ? répliqua Aphrodite en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est à peu près tout ce que je te demande, après je te laisse dormir.

\- Oh la chance ! intervint Rune.

\- C'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse mourir mes boutures.

\- Garce, lui balança DM en la fusillant du regard.

Finalement, la jeune fille expédia également Rune. Elle trouvait qu'il avait une influence néfaste sur ses précieuses boutures. Celui-ci râla, surtout qu'il n'avait pas prévu de livre.

\- Tant pis pour toi, lui dit Aphrodite.

\- Tu as raison, dit Rune à DM en s'asseyant près de lui. C'est une garce.

\- Et c'est rien de le dire, répondit DM d'un ton sec.


	2. Lundi 12 octobre

Lundi 12 octobre

Ses camarades de classe s'étaient vite aperçus que Mû avait un statut particulier dans l'école. En effet, il n'assistait pas à tous les cours. De plus, il donnait lui-même des cours aux petits de la maternelle.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, Melle Lorane s'était intéressée à Mû au début puis, finalement, elle l'avait ignoré pour se concentrer de nouveau sur DM. Mû regardait ses camarades. Il les sentait mal à l'aise, surtout les garçons et ils étaient bien contents qu'elle ne cherche à allumer que DM.

\- Au moins, il sert à quelque chose, avait lancé un élève un jour puis, ils avaient rigolé.

Pour toute réponse, DM leur avait fait un doigt d'honneur.

\- Nous aussi, on t'emmerde, lui avaient alors répondu ses camarades.

\- Ouais, et tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point.

\- Connard.

\- Arrête les compliments, j'vais rougir.

La sonnerie signala la pause de dix heures trente. Les élèves discutaient bruyamment dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude, DM était le premier à sortir du cours de français et il se dirigea tout droit pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Assis sur une chaise, il attendait en jouant avec son préservatif, toujours enfermé dans sa petite pochette, l'arrivée d'Aphrodite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Il l'avait pourtant vu 30. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle finirait par le larguer lorsqu'elle en aurait marre de jouer. Au moins, elle aurait pu le prévenir, il aurait cherché une autre fille. Il soupira, même si elle arrivait maintenant, ils n'auraient pas le temps.

\- Garce ! maugréa-t-il en se levant et en fourrant le préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. (Il se tourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir). Ah, quand même !

Mû sortit à son tour pour se diriger directement vers la salle du cours suivant. Il s'arrêta subitement pour chercher quelque chose dans la foule. Non, ce n'était pas là. Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son regard se posa sur une adolescente de son âge qu'il reconnut tout de suite, Aphrodite. Elle était immobile, le regard fixe. Mû s'approcha en douceur et d'une voix paisible, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Rien, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec DM, à cette heure-ci ?

Aphrodite tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois avec cet…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Mû lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? répondit-elle alors que son cœur avait triplé son rythme. (Mû se contenta de sourire alors elle continua). C'est sa prof de français qui le chauffe un peu trop, surtout le lundi où il l'a pendant deux heures. Entre lui et moi, c'est juste pour qu'il se soulage et moi… juste comme ça. Et je me moque de ce que tu penses !

\- Je ne te juge pas. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui, alors ? Et pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?

\- C'est Melle Lorane, soupira Aphrodite. Elle est venue me voir samedi matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pour DM et moi et que je la gênais. Elle a dit que DM était à elle.

\- C'est une enseignante, elle n'a pas le droit.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais… pff, tu vas me trouver stupide, mais les plantes ne l'aiment pas…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser seul avec elle. Dans quelle salle ?

\- B108, elle est toujours vide le lundi matin.

Déjà, la sonnerie appelait les étudiants à retourner en classe. Mû se précipita au milieu des élèves, suivi d'Aphrodite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

DM essayait d'éviter Melle Lorane comme il pouvait. Elle était sérieusement agile, davantage que lui. Et elle l'empêchait systématiquement de sortir de la salle. Elle voulait visiblement bénéficier des avantages qu'il donnait à Aphrodite.

\- Voler ? répéta DM. Mais Aphrodite ne vous a rien volé, il n'a jamais été question que je couche avec vous !

\- Après tous mes efforts ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, (elle se saisit d'une chaise) cette pu…, il y a longtemps que tu aurais été à moi !

\- Oh, t'affabules, là ! rétorqua DM en évitant la chaise qu'elle venait de lancer. Pourquoi tu crois que j'me fais Aphrodite ? C'est vrai que tu me chauffes mais ça s'arrête là !

Furieuse, l'enseignante se saisit d'une table. DM s'apprêta à esquiver de nouveau mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La table tout comme Melle Lorane s'écroulèrent. Derrière elle, Mû tenait une chaise.

\- Bouddhiste non-violent, hein, commenta DM. Mon cul !

Mû lâcha la chaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Plains-toi, lui dit-il simplement puis, il regarda leur professeur reprendre déjà connaissance. On ne devrait pas traîner ici.

Mais déjà, Melle Lorane s'était relevée et elle leur barrait l'accès à la porte.

\- Comment elle… ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

\- Elle a la tête dure, commenta Mû.

Mais leur professeur était aussi très agile et rapide. Elle parvenait à poursuivre les trois jeunes gens tout en les empêchant de sortir de la salle.

\- Il est à moi, soufflait-elle chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'Aphrodite.

\- Eh, c'est à moi de choisir ! l'interpelait DM en tentant de la frapper avec une chaise.

Melle Lorane parvenait la plupart du temps à esquiver ses attaques.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Au moins un, pour chercher de l'aide.

Mais dès que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait de la porte, leur enseignante y était aussi. Finalement, ils se décidèrent à une folie : passer par la fenêtre. La salle était au premier étage mais DM n'était pas inquiet, il l'avait déjà fait. Il atterrit donc sans dommage. Mû sembla avoir atterri en douceur. Mais Aphrodite se tordit la cheville.

De la fenêtre de la bibliothèque située juste en dessous, Rune et Minos les regardèrent avec stupeur atterrir les uns après les autres. Rune ne fut pas surpris pour DM, mais davantage pour Mû et Aphrodite surtout que celle-ci semblait s'être fait mal à la cheville. Mû y posa sa main un moment puis, il les vit tourner la tête vers le haut et s'enfuir vers les serres. Puis, Minos resta saisie par… la chose qui les poursuivait.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient parvenus à atteindre l'une des serres, celle où Aphrodite avait l'habitude de déposer ses boutures. Mais Melle Lorane était déjà là et elle était très furieuse. Elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte que DM avait coincé avec une bèche.

\- Aphrodite, qu'a-t-on ici pour se défendre contre les ardeurs d'une enseignante en chaleur ? demanda Mû.

\- DM.

\- Ça va pas, non ! objecta ce dernier. Si j'avais voulu m'la faire, y a longtemps que ce serait fait !

La porte finit par voler en éclat sous les assauts répétés du professeur de français. Son visage était déformé par la colère et ils entendaient nettement quelque chose vibrer.

\- DM est à moi !

\- Ça devient une idée fixe.

\- Heps !

Melle Lorane se retourna. Elle fut aspergée en plein visage. Rune avait les deux bras tendus devant lui et il vidait deux bombes d'insecticides dans le visage de l'enseignante. Elle se débattit et Rune se prit une giclée du produit dans les yeux. Il lâcha tout pour porter ses mains à ses yeux mais Mû s'était déjà précipité vers lui pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ne mets pas tes mains !

Melle Lorane sembla vibrer de partout alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer. Les jeunes gens entendirent comme du verre craquer. Par réflexe, ils levèrent la tête.

Les vitres de la verrière se fendaient. Mû entraîna Rune sous un établi au moment où les carreaux volèrent en éclats et tombèrent dans la serre en une pluie tranchante. Lorsque tous les débris de verre furent tombés au sol, Mû chercha DM et Aphrodite. Ils s'étaient eux-aussi réfugié sous un établi mais leur professeur cherchait à les en déloger. Rune attrapa Mû par le bras.

\- Prends les bombes, elles ne sont pas encore vides.

Mû regarda un instant l'entrée de la serre.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose pour te défendre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est une guêpe, répondit le jeune homme. Une grosse guêpe, mais une guêpe quand même. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un bon insecticide ?

Mû le regarda, perplexe. Leur professeur n'avait rien d'une guêpe. A moins que… les vibrations…

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Mû.

Melle Lorane était en train de suffoquer alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper les deux adolescents.

\- C'est de ta faute, crachait-elle d'une voix devenue plus rauque. Sans toi, il serait déjà à moi !

\- Alors là, tu rêves, rétorqua DM en lui donnant des coups de pieds pour l'éloigner. J'me fais pas n'importe qui, non plus !

L'enseignante vibrait moins que tout à l'heure, mais elle avait encore suffisamment de vigueur. Elle parvint à se saisir du pied de DM et elle le tira vers elle. Le jeune homme sentit les débris du verre lui lacérer le dos. Néanmoins il continuait de se débattre et de donner des coups violents. Mais elle parvenait à en éviter la plupart.

\- Tu es à moi, bava-t-elle sur le jeune homme.

\- Ah, tu pues du bec ! vociféra-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Ferme les yeux, DM !

Il s'exécuta aussitôt en tournant la tête qu'il protégea avec son bras. Mû termina de vider les bombes apportées par Rune dans le visage de leur professeur. Il espérait que celui-ci avait raison. D'un coup violent, Melle Lorane projeta Mû contre un établi. DM en avait profité pour s'éloigner avec l'aide d'Aphrodite. L'enseignante les coinça dans le fond de la serre. La jeune fille attrapa à pleine main les quelques tiges du rosier mort qu'elle avait mises de côté pour faire des boutures. Elle ne sentit pas les épines lui égratigner l'intérieur de la main. Sans réfléchir, elle les lança devant elle. Les boutures ensanglantées se fichèrent dans la poitrine et le cou de l'enseignante. Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle fut prise de tremblements tout faisant encore quelques pas avant de s'effondrer devant DM et Aphrodite. Le jeune homme, assis par terre, la toucha du bout de son pied pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Aphrodite se laissa glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assise derrière DM. Elle posa sa main blessée sur le dos en sang du jeune homme.

\- J'aurai mieux fait de venir, lui dit-elle en posant son front sur l'épaule de DM. Ça aurait été moins mouvementé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rune. Je n'entends plus rien.

\- C'est une excellente question, Mr de Balrog ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Si le corps enseignant ne s'était pas inquiété de l'absence de DM, il en avait été autrement pour Rune, Aphrodite et Mû, trois élèves plutôt assidus, tout comme pour Melle Lorane. Ils étaient donc partis à leurs recherches. Mais ils avaient été loin de s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé.

Avant le moindre début d'explication, les adolescents étaient tous les quatre passés par l'infirmerie où ils avaient été soignés, Rune avait les yeux irrités, DM avait le dos lacéré, Aphrodite avait sur la paume droite plusieurs profondes coupures et Mû ne se plaignit de rien.

Tous réunis dans le bureau du surveillant général, les quatre adolescents regardaient Aiolos resté perplexe devant leurs explications des événements.

\- Il n'est pas question de savoir si vous avez raison ou non, Rune. Regardez dans quels états vous êtes. Et je ne parle pas de votre professeur ! Néanmoins, vous auriez dû venir chercher un autre enseignant au lieu de vouloir régler le problème vous-même.

\- Ça va, Aphrodite ? demanda Mû en se penchant vers elle.

\- Mr de Jamir, je n'ai pas fini ! En attendant de savoir ce que nous devons faire, vous serez punis. Et pour vous, Melle Pisces, vous n'aurez plus accès ni aux serres ni au rosier mort.

\- Non !

\- J'ai déjà appelé l'entretien des espaces vert, ils viennent l'arracher dès cet après-midi.

Aphrodite se leva brusquement, elle tituba jusqu'à la porte mais elle s'écroula avant de l'atteindre.

Aiolos entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Il passa ses bras autour d'une femme pour poser ses mains sur son ventre. Il cala sa tête contre celle de sa compagne. Ils regardèrent en silence le parc et les bâtiments du Groupe Scolaire Sanctuary.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda-t-elle en basculant la tête vers l'arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Aiolos.

\- C'était bien une guêpe, finit-il par dire. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté ?

\- Nous sommes tous passé à côté, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus grave. Comment va Aphrodite ?

\- Elle a une forte fièvre et de violentes douleurs. Mais les médecins ne parviennent pas à en définir l'origine. Ils ne savent même pas si elle va s'en sortir.

\- C'est fâcheux. Il y a autre chose ?

\- Mû. Il a senti avant moi qu'Aphrodite avait de la fièvre.

\- Que sait-on sur lui ?

\- Pas grand-chose, il a dix-sept ans, il est tibétain. C'est un étudiant itinérant.

\- Un étudiant itinérant ? Ça existe encore ?

\- Il faut croire. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est là et il est déjà mêlé à deux histoires dont une grave.

\- Un trouble-fête. Je n'aime pas les trouble-fêtes.

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants encore avant de lui dire d'entrer. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans pénétra dans le bureau. Aiolos se tourna vers lui mais elle, elle ne bougea pas. L'adolescent posa un pot sur le bureau avec un bâton planté dans la terre.

\- Désolé de vous déranger.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi urgent ?

\- Elle avait raison, à propos du rosier.

Aiolos s'approcha du bureau pour observer la branche de plus près.

\- C'est impossible ! On l'avait examiné sous tous les angles, ce rosier. Il était mort !

Elle se déplaça pour détailler le pot en question.

\- On dirait une bouture, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'en est une, continua le jeune homme. On l'a retiré de la guêpe. Toutes les boutures plantées dans son corps ont bourgeonné mais pas celles restées dans la serres.


	3. Garde d'enfants

Samedi 17 octobre

Il avait déjà retourné la pièce trois fois sans rien trouver. Il allait encore se disputer avec elle et il détestait ça. Il préféra sortir avant qu'elle ne rentre en prenant bien soin de prendre le peu qu'il avait pu trouver. Il en avait vraiment marre. Il dévala les escaliers. Avec tout ça, il serait sûrement en retard et il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Il courut la moitié de la ville pour s'arrêter devant un portail où il reprit son souffle. Enfin il sonna.

\- Et bien, Camus, te voilà bien essoufflé.

\- Désolé… pour le retard, madame, s'excusa-t-il en poussant la petite grille.

\- A peine, les enfants ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Et ils ne tardèrent pas à débarquer pour l'anniversaire de leur copain. Camus reçut toutes les instructions dont il avait besoin et la mère se sauva rapidement avec ses amies, abandonnant le jeune homme avec une vingtaine d'enfants surexcités qui couraient partout.

Trois heures. Il devait tenir trois heures avec des monstres survoltés. Lorsqu'il parvenait à en avoir une partie, l'autre s'éparpillait dans le jardin et la maison laissant derrière eux un bazar à peine imaginable. Et l'heure du départ sembla arriver lentement. Les parents n'étaient pas pressés de récupérer leurs rejetons.

« Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas pressés », songea-t-il, « quand on voit les monstres ».

Peu à peu, le jardin se vidait au fur et à mesure que les enfants partaient et Camus perdait moins de temps à leur courir après. Il commença à ranger le fouillis qu'ils avaient laissé. Soulagé du bruit et des enfants, Camus termina le rangement sous le regard très attentif de la maîtresse de maison. Il revint vers elle et elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Tu peux vérifier, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se saisissait de son salaire.

Mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle passa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire.

\- Tes mains sont vraiment magnifiques et j'adore tes ongles peints en noirs. Hm, c'est dommage, ton vernis s'écaille.

\- Je dois y aller.

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres mais lui restait immobile.

\- Tu pourrais avoir un extra, si tu voulais.

\- Ai-je à ce point l'air aux abois ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Je suis désolé, je refuse.

Elle fit une moue en glissant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Accepte au moins ça.

Elle retira sa main mais celle-ci s'attarda sur son anatomie.

\- Je préfèrerai que tu sois plus rigide de ce côté-là que sur tes principes. Tu pourrais te faire davantage d'argent de poche.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se décida à lâcher l'enveloppe pour poser sa main la hanche du jeune homme afin de le rapprocher davantage d'elle.

\- Non, finit-il par dire en se dégageant. Je ne peux pas.

\- Ta maudite fierté ! lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. Il faudra bien un jour que tu la rabaisses ! Dégage !

Il s'éloigna en silence. Elle se retourna vers lui en entendant un petit bruit de verre.

\- Je ne veux être payé que pour le travail que je fais. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Tu n'iras pas loin, avec ce genre de principe, lui dit-elle en regardant le petit flacon de vernis noir qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche et qu'il avait posé sur la table de verre. Je pense que je ne ferai plus appel à tes services à l'avenir. Mes amies non plus d'ailleurs.

Il préféra ne pas se retourner. Il serra les dents puis, il quitta la pièce. De rage, elle attrapa le flacon de vernis et elle le lança contre le mur. Camus tourna à peine la tête avant de sortir.

« Tant pis » soupira-t-il en refermant le portail.

Il rentra chez lui pour faire un brin de toilette dans l'évier et se reposer un peu. Il regarda autour de lui la chambre de bonne que sa mère était censée louer et qui leur tenait lieu de maison.

Non, ses principes ne le mèneraient pas loin, c'était sûr seulement il ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Mais ça, c'était autre chose. Il s'allongea un peu sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Il avait une petite heure pour récupérer un peu du chaos de son après-midi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose glisser sous sa tête. Il se retourna brutalement et il se saisit d'un poignet.

\- Maman !

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Que cherches-tu ? lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Tu as travaillé, cet après-midi. Tu n'aurais pas un peu d'argent ? A me prêter.

\- Non, lui répondit-il en se levant.

\- Camus, juste un peu…

\- C'est non, persista le jeune homme.

\- Camus…

\- Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ! se contint le jeune homme alors qu'il sentait des larmes perler à ses yeux.

\- On va gagner cette fois, se défendit-elle.

\- Arrête, tu ne gagnes jamais. Regarde où on vit. Même ça, tu ne peux même plus le payer. C'est moi qui m'acquitte du loyer en faisant des travaux dans l'immeuble. Les factures, j'arrive à peine à les payer. Tout ça à cause de tes maudits jeux !

Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque sa mère l'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Fais-toi aider, maman. Moi, je n'ai plus la force.

\- Camus ! s'écria une fillette de cinq ans en sautant dans le bras du jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir, Milly, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, tu as des confettis dans tes beaux cheveux !

\- Tu veux bien laisser le temps à Camus d'entrer, Milly, lui demanda sa mère en faisant entrer le jeune homme dans l'appartement. Tu as encore refusé les avances de Lisa.

\- Elle vous a appelée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la connais. Mais elle pense que tu es gay pour rester de glace devant ces avances.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser ce genre de question.

\- Je te préviens, lui dit-elle en attrapant son sac, Milly m'a fait acheter du vernis noir et elle compte bien peintre tes ongles.

Il acquiesça en silence. Là, il n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée.

\- Oh et il reste des légumes dans le frigo, mange-les, sinon ils iront à la poubelle !

Puis, elle referma la porte après avoir embrassé sa fille occupée à récupérer un par un les confettis dans les cheveux de Camus. Elle serait absente toute la nuit mais son mari rentrait vers sept heures du matin. La fillette sortit d'abord les légumes du réfrigérateur pour les donner à Camus. Elle le savait, la mère de Milly que le jeune homme ne refuserait rien si cela venait de la petite fille. Il mangea donc les légumes ensuite, il attendit, les mains bien posées à plat sur la table, que Milly pose le vernis sur ses ongles. C'était le seul plaisir qu'il s'autorisait, le vernis noir. Et cela amusait la petite fille.

\- Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh ben, tu bouges pas et moi, je cueille les confettis.

\- D'accord, mais je peux travailler à mes devoirs ?

Milly acquiesça. Installé sur la table basse du salon, Camus avait étalé ses livres et ses cahiers pendant que la petite fille retirait patiemment les confettis.

Lorsqu'il rentra à sept heures, le père de la fillette trouva sans surprise Camus, toujours assis par terre, endormi la tête basculée vers l'avant avec sa fille, elle-aussi endormie, dans ses bras. Il essaya de prendre la petite sans réveiller le jeune homme. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Dès qu'il sentit ses longs cheveux bouger, Camus releva la tête.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a un lit, Camus.


	4. Chaud !

Chaud !

Dimanche 18 octobre

Il faisait un peu frais, ce matin. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne craignait pas le froid. Il était souvent en t-shirt, même en pleine hiver. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait pas de manteau à acheter et ce que pensaient les autres, il s'en moquait.

Il devait être environ huit heures lorsqu'il monta les escaliers de son immeuble. L'une des rambardes bougeaient. Le propriétaire lui avait demandé de s'en occuper. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire avant dix heures.

Plusieurs fois, le propriétaire lui avait demandé de voir pour l'électricité mais Camus avait toujours refusé, en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas électricien.

Il s'arrêta au deuxième étage. La température n'était plus la même. Il y faisait plus chaud.

« Il ne fait pas froid au point de mettre un chauffage » pensa-t-il en continuant son chemin.

Il déposa ses affaires d'école en silence. Sa mère dormait. Il la regarda un moment. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle avait rompu sa promesse. Il ressortit, il avait quelques bricoles à acheter pour réparer la rampe de l'escalier et même si le magasin de bricolage n'ouvrait pas avant neuf heures trente, il avait besoin de courir pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il n'était plus très loin du magasin lorsqu'il réalisa d'un seul coup, il avait laissé de la monnaie dans son sac. Sa mère allait fouiller et prendre les pièces. Il y avait tout de même presque huit euros. Il fit demi-tour en courant. Il se reprochait de devoir agir de cette façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce que huit euros. Il allait encore se disputer avec sa mère et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il remonta vite les escaliers. Mais il s'arrêta subitement au deuxième étage. Il faisait plus chaud. Beaucoup plus chaud. Ce n'était pas normal. Il posa la main sur la porte, elle était brulante ! Ce n'était pas le chauffage. Mais quel idiot ! Il tambourina à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'un des voisins. Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit si tôt, Camus ?

Le jeune homme regarda en silence les gens qui sortaient de leurs appartements à cause du bruit qu'il faisait. C'était trop tard pour eux.

\- Sortez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sortez ! répéta le jeune homme.

Quelque chose s'écroula brusquement. Les résidents restèrent encore un moment immobiles puis, ils réalisèrent. L'appartement était en feu et bientôt ce serait le vieil immeuble. Ils descendirent en vitesse en se bousculant, poussant Camus contre la porte brûlante. Au lieu de descendre, il grimpa dans les étages en frappant à toutes les portes closes jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Mais une partie des portes se trouvant du même côté que l'appartement en feu était déjà chaude. Devait-il les ouvrir ou pas ? La chaleur s'était propagée et certainement que le feu aussi. Il insista pourtant et les portes finirent par s'ouvrir sur des personnes suffocantes. La fumée et la chaleur avait déjà envahit les étages.

Camus arriva enfin au dernier étage, sous les combles, là où il habitait avec sa mère, dans l'une des chambres du fond. Dans les flammes. C'était trop tard. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes à regarder le feu dévorer les murs. Il se ressaisit, il y avait encore d'autres personnes. Il frappa de nouveau aux portes pour faire sortir les gens, le plus possible, jusqu'à la limite des flammes. Pressés de sortir, ils bousculèrent le jeune homme. Il attrapa un enfant alors que les parents avaient déjà les plus petits dans les bras. Ils étaient les derniers. Normalement. Sauf…

Camus serra les dents, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ne descendit qu'un étage avant de s'arrêter net. Des flammes avaient surgi de l'un des appartements ouverts, juste après que les parents du petit soient passés. Le feu avait envahit l'autre moitié de l'escalier. Lui et l'enfant se retrouvèrent séparés des parents.

\- Continuez ! leur cria-t-il en les voyant si inquiets parce qu'ils ne suivaient pas. Je vais trouver un autre passage !

Il regarda par-dessus la rambarde. Il sauterait bien mais il n'était pas certain que l'escalier résiste à l'atterrissage. Il lui restait les toits, avant que le feu ne l'envahisse. Il remonta jusqu'au dernier étage avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre, la troisième avant le bout du couloir, à priori loin du feu. Il en ouvrit la fenêtre.

Au pied de l'immeuble, les pompiers commençaient déjà à arroser. Le feu avait envahit tous les étages.

« L'immeuble est vraiment pourri » pensa Camus perché sur une chaise qu'il avait placé sous la fenêtre. L'enfant tapa sur la jambe du jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête, le feu envahissait déjà la pièce.

\- Maintenant, on n'a plus le choix, dit-il à l'enfant en s'accroupissant près de lui. On va devoir passer par le toit. Tu me fais confiance ? (L'enfant hocha la tête). Très bien.

Il sortit le premier par la fenêtre pour regarder par où il pouvait passer. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de solution, ils devaient passer sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté, une chance que les deux bâtiments soient collés et que les toits aient, non seulement le même nombre d'étages mais aussi la même inclinaison. Camus fit sortir l'enfant mais il n'était pas très à l'aise, lui non plus.

D'un seul coup, le toit d'à côté lui sembla terriblement loin. Il regarda de nouveau en bas. Les pompiers les avaient vus et ils semblaient lui faire signe de ne pas bouger. D'autres s'affairaient avec la grande échelle. Jamais ils n'auraient le temps de la monter jusqu'à eux. Il connaissait l'immeuble, le toit ne tiendrait pas, mais pas seulement.

Il regarda de nouveau le toit de l'autre immeuble. Il ne vit pas en bas l'un des pompiers entraîner un de ses collègues. Il prit le risque d'avancer. Il sentait la charpente craquer sous chacun de ses pas. L'enfant suivait Camus, il avait peur et il s'agrippait fermement au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'immobilisa de nouveau, les deux pièces du fond étaient inoccupées, trop insalubres. Le propriétaire lui avait demandé de consolider une poutre pourrie mais Camus lui avait répondu que c'était hors de ses compétences et qu'il devrait faire appel à un professionnel. Seulement maintenant, il n'était pas certain qu'elle supporterait son poids.

Il releva la tête, quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Sortant la tête de la fenêtre du toit de l'immeuble d'à côté, un pompier l'encourageait à avancer. Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne passerait pas. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il attrapa l'enfant et il le porta sur sa hanche droite en le tenant d'un bras, celui-ci lui servait aussi de contre-point. L'enfant s'accrocha aussitôt à son t-shirt.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup, alors ou on passe, ou on tombe.

L'enfant s'accrocha davantage. Camus planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du pompier qui était sorti sur le toit. Il se maintenait à la rambarde de la fenêtre et il lui tendait la main. Mais celui-ci vit dans le regard du jeune homme ce qu'il avait l'intention du faire.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, lui dit-il, c'est du suicide. Prends ton temps.

Seulement, Camus n'avait pas de temps. Il sentait la chaleur sous ses pieds. Il entendait le bois craquer sous les assauts du feu. Jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient s'il ne le faisait pas. Il prit un semblant d'élan puis, il s'élança. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il entendit la poutre de la charpente sombrer dans les flammes mais Camus continuait de regarder le pompier qui lui tendait toujours la main. Il passa sur l'autre toit.

Le sauveteur vit avec horreur le pied du jeune homme glisser sur une tuile. Il perdit l'équilibre et glissa vers le bord du toit. Camus essaya de se rattraper de sa main libre. Il sentit d'un seul coup une forte pression sur son poignet, au point qu'il le sentit craquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, je te tiens.

Camus tourna la tête vers le pompier. Il lui tenait le poignet tout en le dévisageant. Ce dernier n'était pas celui qu'il avait vu près de la fenêtre. Non, celui-ci était toujours à la même place.

\- Shura ? l'interrogea ce dernier.

\- C'est bon, je le tiens. Viens récupérer le petit.

Assis à l'arrière de l'ambulance des pompiers avec une couverture sur les épaules, Camus regardait Shura poser une attelle sur son poignet.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit le sauveteur. J'ai serré ton poignet un peu trop fort. Tu sais, c'était de la folie ce que tu as fait. Mais heureusement que tu l'as fait.

Camus ne répondit rien. Il regardait toujours son poignet. Il ne sentait rien. Shura non plus n'avait rien dit, pourtant il l'avait bien vu. Le poignet du jeune homme avait bien craqué lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé, pourtant sa main était figée et froide. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Camus. Tout le monde le félicitait pour avoir prévenu et donc sauver la plupart des résidents et aussi pour sa prouesse qui avait permis de sauver cet enfant. Mais lui, il n'était revenu que pour empêcher sa mère et prendre l'argent resté dans sa sacoche. Tous ses gens étaient en vie à cause de huit euros à peine. C'était le prix de leurs vies. Et il ne trouvait pas ça glorieux du tout.

Lundi 02 novembre

Albior ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il le savait, à cette heure-là, il dormait encore. Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore dormir alors que c'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant les deux semaines de vacances scolaires. Il entra dans la chambre, accompagné d'un jeune homme. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le montant du lit.

\- Fais pas chier, grommela DM, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Tu sais bien que j'bouffe pas le matin.

\- Et bien tu devrais et tu as un nouveau compagnon de chambre, l'informa Albior.

\- Ton pieux est là-bas, montra le jeune homme du bras sans pour autant lever la tête.

\- Bouge-toi un peu, gronda Albior en donnant un nouveau coup dans le lit.

DM finit par s'asseoir en baillant. Il détailla son nouveau camarade de chambre en clignant des paupières pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière allumée par Albior.

\- Tâche de ne pas le faire fuir, celui-ci !

\- Si y me fait pas chier, bailla DM.

\- Tu as encore ce qu'il faut pour ton traitement. (DM s'étira longuement en baillant, puis il hocha la tête). Alors n'oublie pas de le prendre.

Albior referma la porte après être sorti. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment puis, DM replongea la tête dans son oreiller. Camus le regarda encore un moment avant de poser son sac sur son lit. Il s'approcha de celui de DM après avoir ouvert l'armoire.

\- Excuse-moi mais avant de te rendormir, je voudrais de la place dans l'armoire.

\- T'as qu'à en faire.

\- Ce sont tes affaires, c'est à toi d'en faire.

DM se leva brusquement. Il grommela en retirant ses affaires de la moitié des étagères pour les fourrer sur d'autres.

« Je m'en doutais » se dit Camus.

\- Et avant que tu le demandes, lui dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, le bureau est tout à toi.

DM s'était levé juste un peu avant huit heures, juste le temps de prendre une douche et de partir en compagnie de Camus, à qui il devait montrer le chemin de l'école. DM sortit une cigarette qu'il s'apprêta à allumer.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? lui demanda Camus.

\- Bah, à ton avis ?

\- Pas en ma présence. Le feu et la fumée, j'ai eu ma dose, répondit le jeune homme en lui arrachant la cigarette de la bouche.


	5. Nouveau professeur

Avant les vacances, les élèves avaient été plutôt soulagés de l'absence de Melle Lorane et visiblement la direction ne s'était pas précipitée pour trouver un remplaçant. En fait, c'était le surveillant général Aiolos qui avait assuré les cours de français. Mû et DM avaient agi normalement, comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils ne s'étaient même plus parler mise à part le mercredi matin suivant où ils avaient eu une petite discussion. Mû l'avait attendu dans la salle à la fin du premier cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui avait lancé ce dernier sans lever la tête.

\- Aphrodite est à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu étais venu la voir, lui avait répondu Mû d'une voix posée mais neutre.

\- J'aime pas les hôpitaux, s'était-t-il contenté de répondre. Elle va bien ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu étais venu. Et Rune non plus n'aime pas les hôpitaux, il est venu pourtant.

\- C'est un reproche ? avait demandé DM en se décidant à relever la tête.

\- C'en est un.

Il s'était levé pour faire face à Mû. Ils s'étaient fixés un moment en silence et immobiles.

\- Si elle était venue, comme d'habitude…

\- Alors c'est de sa faute ?

\- Tu peux pas la soigner, n'est-ce pas. C'est ça qui te fous en rogne.

Mû avait serré les dents sans le quitter du regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment soigné la coupure à la lèvre de Rune, il avait juste arrêté le saignement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la jeune fille, il ne pouvait même pas soulager ses souffrances. Il se sentait frustré d'être aussi impuissant.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'elle décide de faire où pas, lui avait dit DM en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu couches avec elle. N'a-t-elle donc aucune importance pour toi ?

\- C'était juste un plan cul, pour elle comme pour moi. Rien de plus.

Il était sorti en refermant la porte de la salle. Mû était resté seul, l'esprit vide. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il tenait à elle. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Lundi 02 novembre

Les médecins ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Aphrodite avait été prise de fièvre et de violentes douleurs pendant trois jours et puis subitement, plus rien. La jeune fille s'était réveillée le jeudi matin en pleine forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, ils avaient bien constaté ses symptômes, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu en définir la cause. Les médecins avaient préféré la garder encore un peu en observation et pour effectuer des examens supplémentaires. Mais tout était parfaitement normal.

Elle avait eu les deux semaines de vacances pour se rétablir totalement. Mais elle était plutôt contente de reprendre les cours. Ses parents s'étaient montrés très attentionnés vis-à-vis d'elle, plus que d'habitude. Elle avait trouvé ça agréable au début. Pendant deux jours à peine en fait. Puis, elle s'était sentie surveillée, oppressée même. En plus, elle avait espéré la visite de ses amis. Si Mû et Rune avaient pu venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, les parents de la jeune fille le leur avaient interdit dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, ce qui l'avait un peu mise en colère.

Aussi, elle fut très contente lorsque l'école reprit. Elle avait enfin pu rejoindre Rune et Mû avec qui elle avait sympathisé, surtout avec Mû à qui elle s'était un peu confiée. Celui-ci avait été un peu en colère contre DM, qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir à l'hôpital, même si la jeune fille eut quelques difficultés à l'imaginer en colère, Mû semblait toujours si calme et paisible. Il avait aussi un peu de mal à accepter l'arrangement qu'ils avaient eu DM et elle. C'était en contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, Mû avait entendu la rumeur, surtout de la part des filles, comme quoi un nouveau professeur était arrivé, sans doute pour remplacer Melle Lorane. Il était apparemment très classe, en costume cravate avec de superbe cheveux.

Le début des cours de français avait commencé mais le nouveau professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Pourtant Aiolos avait eu les deux semaines des vacances pour en trouver un. Les élèves n'avaient vraiment aucune envie d'avoir de nouveau le surveillant général comme professeur.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Dans un même mouvement, tous les élèves se levèrent pour accueillir l'enseignant. Tous, sauf DM qui dormait sur sa table. Les filles se regardèrent avec des sourires de sous-entendus en voyant le nouveau professeur rentrer dans la salle. Il posa en silence sa sacoche sur le côté du bureau puis, il se saisit d'une craie et il écrivit son nom sur le tableau noir en gardant une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en se retournant vers ses élèves. Je m'appelle Saga Gemini, je vous enseignerai le français. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Et les filles avaient du mal à détacher leurs regards de ce bel homme en costume. Le professeur parcourut des yeux les visages des adolescents. Il s'arrêta sur certains d'entre eux, un en particulier qui le laissa plus que songeur, mais aussi sur le dormeur du fond de la salle. Il perçut un sourire sur les lèvres de quelques élèves. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Aiolos lui avait demandé de ne pas s'occuper de DM. C'était un cas désespéré qui, généralement ne gênait pas les cours. Saga aurait pourtant préféré avoir l'attention de tous ses élèves. Il commença donc le cours sans se préoccuper de lui au désespoir des adolescents qui avaient espéré le voir gronder ce gros fainéant.


End file.
